1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus reproducing information from an information recording medium such as, for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a DVD disc, several menus such as a root menu and a title menu (information other than information corresponding to main contents) are sometimes recorded. In response to a user's operation for menu call and reproduction, a current operation state is changed to display of a list of all callable menus. Upon user's selection of a menu that meets the operation purpose of the user from the displayed menu list, the contents of the selected menu is displayed, and it is not until this time that the user can select a desired item in the selected menu (see, for example, Patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2001-312880 (paragraphs 0055 to 0070, FIGS. 12, 13).
In the above-described conventional example, the user has to perform totally at least two operations, i.e., menu list call and menu selection from the list before calling the intended menu. Moreover, for displaying reduced individual menus simultaneously on a screen as the menu list, a function of reducing the menus is required, which accordingly increases the scale of firmware.